A Broship Like No Other
by PixiePie12
Summary: Brennenburg Castle has always been a terrifying place to be for any Gamer of Amnesia. It is home to the worst nightmares imaginable. But, upon a small discovery in a dark and dingy cellar, a Broship like no other is forged and all in the face of fear. T for language. Disclaimer: Don't own Amnesia or anything of PewDiePie's inventing like Stephano.
1. A Broship Is Formed

And there they go again.

The screams and wails of more lost souls, devoured by the hellish monsters that lurk in Brennenburg Castle. I shivered on my plinth, or as much as I could, me being a statue after all. God knows how long I have been stuck in this prison, the cellar. Of all the Gamers I have heard playing the game above me, not one has come close to getting to the cellar. None of them come any closer than the last. All of them struck down by the beasts above me.

More screams pierce my golden ears; there goes the last one. The most recent Gamer to return to their world, having braved not even half of Brennenburg's horrors that lay within it's stone walls. As the last of the screams die down into the night, I know I no longer have a chance of getting out of this hell-hole. There is a monster that sleeps down here with me, waiting. Waiting to die. Waiting to live. Waiting for a Gamer to stumble into the Unknown before bursting free of it's Iron Maiden casing and striking down the Gamer. However, in all the years that I have been stuck here, on this same dusty shelf, not one have made it down here. So the monster, grotesque and twisted, still sleeps.

Hope still resides in my golden heart, for a Gamer smart enough to make it down here alive and unseen by the monsters of the night. I often speak to an ally of mine, the Chair. He has proven a good source of information on the Gamers that constantly attack Amnesia; he gives detailed descriptions, sometimes _too_ detailed, of how the Gamer progresses and, of course, how they die. Strangely, all the Gamers die in the same place. The Seventh Corridor. While it is known for many a monster that appears in it, it is known now to us all as The Dead's Last Place. Souls of Gamers reside in it's walls, their blood from their bodies seeping into the floorboards above me, spattering the floor around me with the glistening drops of their lifeblood. The monsters, they are blind, and they only ever come at night when the Gamer is low on sanity and will scream if it decreases further. They then track the poor lost player from there, growling and grunting and driving the sanity down lower. Then, when they know they have the Gamer trapped, they strike. Their claws and twisted teeth sinking without hesitation into the body of another lost soul; bones crunch and organs explode, blood staining the floor and walls. And after it has all been done, there is barely anything left of the Gamer. Only a twisted pile of pulsing flesh and blood that stains the Castle.

I do not know how long I have been stuck down here for, all I know is that I pray for daylight to come. For when it does, the monsters stalk and stumble back to wherever it is they may hide, waiting for another Gamer to feast upon in the night. I can hear them growling and smashing their ways back to that place, grunting and shoving at each other. Although they are blind they do have some _positives_ of their character; long claws on some to make the death quick. Swords that slash at necks on others. Facial features that are enough to drive the insanity forwards and make the Gamer cry out for death.

A sudden flash and a slight yelp of pain from the First Floor alerts me to another Gamer entering Hell. I no longer bother praying for their survival, for I now know that it will not happen. The beasts always get them in the end.

I pray for daylight to come, and come it does.

* * *

I hear a crash and a scream above me, a Gamer has found a monster. I am certain, though, that it is a girl who is playing for all of their screams are female in nature. But when I hear the shouting... it sounds male... Something I cannot fathom. I see more blood dripping from the floorboards above me and I know that they have caught something. But, judging from the lack of screaming, it must only be a lump of severed flesh. Remnants of past people who lived in the Castle. I shivered slightly again, praying for daylight to come once more. There is still another three hours of darkness to torment the new player, but I am surprised that they have lasted this long. I would have thought that they'd be dead by now. There is another scream, one that shocks me slightly.

"AH AH AH NO! NOOO! FUCK YOU BARRELS! I FAHKING HATE YOU!" Now I am certain that the Gamer is male. His voice breaks and cracks slightly as he screams into the night, undoubtedly throwing aside those treacherous Barrels. They, like the monsters and Knights, are not to be trusted. They hide numerous things from Gamers, as I have been told by the Chair. They are in charge around here. Nothing evades them. Not even me. I am small enough, I would have thought, to have slipped past them. But no. No one can escape the Barrels.

My blue-gold eyes dim slightly, exhaustion from nothing starts to seep into my golden frame. But I know I cannot sleep. The hope still sits in me that a Gamer will make it to the cellar. My eyes start to slide closed and I can only give in to the sleep trying to claim me. I close them and, straight away, the nightmares start their torture.

* * *

I hear a distant clicking sound, a clinking sound too. Then a thud as a padlock falls from a door. Joy overwhelms my gold heart. The Gamer has made it to the cellar! I open my blue-tinted eyes and see a small flicker of a lantern, a flicker of reassurance when it burns brighter and closer to my shelf. I hear a whimper of a Gamer, lost and uncertain of where to turn next. I want so desperately to reach out to him, call out to him and tell him that it will be ok. That I am here. But I know that he will not know me. For I have no name.

"Hate this shit... hate this fahking shit..." The Gamer whimpers, almost sobbing, as I see him round the corner and his lantern burning brightly, "Ahhh come on Pewdie, don't be such a Goddamn pussy..." So that was his name, Pewdie. Interesting.

_'That fool,' _I think to myself, _'he is wasting valuable oil! There may not be any around for another couple of rooms!'_ I close my eyes for a few seconds as I listen to him scuffling around, making too much Goddamn noise. I hear him pick up a few tinderboxes and Sanity Potions and store them in his Inventory. Then I feel a warm yet sweaty hand close around me.

"Ohh hellow..." It is the Gamer and I force my eyes open to look at him. His hair is a dirty blonde colour and around his head, large headphones with a microphone attached. The eyes were an icey-blue colour, but they also were huge and watery. Filled with unshed tears. I feel him looking at me with interest, spinning me around to see what I look like. Then he speaks again and a surprising thing happens.

"I think we should call him... Stephano..."

I barely manage to contain myself. I have a name! Stephano... and nice name it is. I felt a huge surge of power course through my small, statue body and, with a thickly laced accent of French, Egyptian and Spanish all rolled into one, I spoke to him.

"Allos Pewdie, I am Stephano"


	2. Words Can Hurt

_CLANG!_

I groaned in pain for the seventh time, having been thrown at yet another Iron Maiden by Pewdie.

"Stephano! Is it safe?" Came the usual shout of fear from the blonde at the other end of the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Pewdie, it is safe." Came the customary reply. My head, although I was but a statue, was pounding; oh how I wished I could move my limbs to rub it. Since the first time I had been thrown, it was just a small ache that soon disappeared but upon being thrown seven times in a row at them, there was a dull ache beginning to form there. I was on my side again, unable to see whether or not Pewdie was coming until I felt his warm hands close around me again... and then drop me as he opened the Maiden, preparing for the worst. Nothing came.

"Yay! There's more oil in here Stephano!" Pewdie cried out in relief, picking up the oil potion, storing it in his inventory before filling his lantern again. Again I rolled my eyes, waiting patiently to be picked up. I felt the warm hands close around me again and pulling me from the blood-stained floor. Soon I came face to face with the Swedish blonde and his beautiful eyes. I must admit, I do love them. The way that they shine in the lantern-light just melted my golden heart.

"Where do we go now Stepha-" He stopped dead, fear in his eyes as we both heard the growling. Pewdie whimpered, choosing to hide behind the Maiden with me held tightly in his hand. I could see tears rolling down his cheeks even as he turned off the lantern. I wished so much that I could be there to hold him and tell him that it would be ok. But, me being a small statue of gold, I couldn't and it pained me to see him in such a state.

The growling got closer and closer to where we were and we both prayed simultaneously that the bro wouldn't find us. Although I knew that those beasts with the dislocated jaw were actually called Grunts, Pewdie had gotten me into calling them bros instead. It was a rather annoying habit but it made me happy to know that it pleased Pewdie whenever I said 'bro'.

"Just don't make a noise, Pewdie..." I whispered to him, holding my own whimper in when the bro slammed against the Iron Maiden with such a force that it almost tipped onto us.

"Nnnnniiiiiiiiiiiii..." Pewdie started, ignoring and forgetting what I had just said. The bro stopped his slamming and came around the side of the torture chamber.

"PENIS! AHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO STEPHANOOOOOOOOOO!" Pewdie screamed, jumping up and running for his life, holding me tightly in his now-sweaty hands.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE A NOISE! YOU DON'T LISTEN YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME PEWDIE!" I yelled at the screaming Swede, my patience wearing thin, "JESUS CHRIST PEWDIE I HATE YOU SOMETIMES! AND THIS IS DEFINITELY ONE OF THEM!" I could hear the bro's growling and grunting getting closer as he came within killing distance of Pewdie, said man screaming louder and running faster than he had ever done in his life.

"SLUTA SLUTA SLUTA SLUTA!" He screamed for it to stop as he turned a sharp corner and hid in a bedroom. Pewdie barricaded the door with boxes after throwing several barrels around and setting me down on a table as he snatched desperately for his breath. Finally, my patience with him had worn through. So much so, that I could only kneel on my plinth like normal and shout at him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PEWDIE?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE A NOISE! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME PEWDIE! I FAHKING HATE YOU!" I roared at the trembling man, my mind catching up with what I had said a split second too late. My golden-blue eyes widened as I realised what I had said.

'_I hate you_...'

I had said that. Me. Not anyone else. Me. I could see the pain and fear in his eyes, and it hurt me. I couldn't even bring myself to apologise.

"B-but St-Stephano... I-I..." The words came from his mouth like stones, dropping so dull and unshining to the floor. My heart shattered. I knew how fragile Pewdie was, after all, he was a Gamer and Gamers could be broken so easily. I also knew how fragile he was when it came to emotions. I could see the trust that once gleamed fade from those baby-blue eyes. Then I saw the tears slide from them and that drove the final dagger into me. I wished so desperately that something would just kill me now, I couldn't stand to see him cry. Not even at his own mistakes. I closed my eyes and willed my own tears to go away, hearing Pewdie move around and loot the room silently. I could hear him picking up tinderboxes, Laudanum, Sanity Potions and oil. Then a note. I barely managed to kickstart my voice, but I spoke to him all the same.

"What... what does the note say, Pewdie?" I said, trying to keep the waver out of my strong voice and keep it soft and gentle.

"_Dear Whomever finds this,  
__Behind the second painting in this room is a lever. Pull it and a way of escape from this dead-ended room will appear. Then, behind the first painting is a potion. It will help you along your way by making whatever you choose, animated. Human, as it were.  
__Use it well_"

Hope had risen briefly inside me but then it dropped again as soon as I heard the part about the potion.

"Ok... keep that potion for later Pewdie, you may need it in a time of desperate measures." I said, my eyes still closed. I jumped when I felt a hand close around me and pick me up. My eyes flew open and I found myself looking into the face of a tear-stained Pewdiepie. I winced at how hurt he looked from my insults. He said nothing, soon placing me on the ground. Confusion now filled me, frowning at his actions.

"Pewdie? What do you think you are doing?" I questioned, trying not to get angry at him again. Once more, he said nothing. Then Pewdie uncapped the potion and poured it onto me. "AHHHH PEWDIE WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted, feeling the potion seep into my golden frame and drenching me. Then a strange tingling feeling overpowered me as I felt myself become looser and looser, as well as taller and taller. I could flex my fingers, roll my head, move my arms. I kept on growing until I stood at around 6'5", much taller than Pewdie himself. I stood and rolled my shoulders to get rid of the stiffness that had collected there. I felt something in my hand, my sword. It too had grown with me and was longer than Pewdie's arm. I still retained my gold sheen that glowed in the light of the lantern that was left on the table. I stared down at the Swede in amazement as he beamed up at me. I smiled, stepping off my plinth.

"Allos, I am Stephano," I said, delivering my 'legendary' line. I could see Pewdie grinning from headphone to headphone as he darted forward and glomped me. I took a slight step back, so I didn't overbalance, unsure of what to do. I could feel the sniffing and heaving of Pewdie's smaller body against mine and one thought was in my mind. I dropped my sword and knelt, hugging him back; I was too tall to hug him standing without crushing him, my statue-strength still residing in me. Pewdie sniffed and sobbed into my golden clothing as I rubbed his back gently.

"I am sorry, Pewdie, I should not have shouted at you..." I whispered in his ear, hugging him tighter slightly. One last racking sob shook his body before he replied.

"I-I'm sorry t-too Stephano... I sh-should've l-listened to you.." He sobbed again into my clothing, hugging me tightly.

"You're so stupid sometimes Pewdie.." I said softly, still gently rubbing his back.

"S-Still bros?" Pewdie said in a small voice, I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Always."


	3. Nothing Can End Without Pain And Tears

"Pewdie... it's safe, you can come out now..." I sighed, sheathing my sword after killing my fifth bro. Pewdie however was still hiding behind me, gripping my gold top tightly in fear at the bro appearing from nowhere.

"Nnnniiiiiii-" Pewdie started up again but I clamped my hand over his mouth before he could draw any more monsters to our position.

"Don't. Make. A. Noise." I almost growled at him, seeing his whole body tense at my tone. "You always make noises, that's what brings the bros..." I said in a softer voice, slowly releasing the trembling man.

"Sorry Stephano..." Pewdie said in a small voice, looking down guiltily at the floor. I sighed again and put my hand on his shoulder gently.

"It's ok Pewdie, that's your natural reaction I suppose..." I said, smiling slightly when he looked up with a pout, "Come on then, where to now?" I laughed slightly.

"Umm... uhhh... I don't know... I think..." Pewdie paused, his blonde-haired head swinging around in every which way it could to find a place to go, "THATAWAY!" He suddenly yelled, turning on his lantern and darting off down a random corridor. I rolled my eyes and quickly sprinted after him. I knew he was easily excited at things, such as when I became human he was bouncing around unbelievably excited after that, but this was getting ridiculous. Pewdie was like a little kid; easily upset, easily excited. Also easy to disappoint. I'd lost sight of him in the short space of him running off and me taking after him.

_'Great... now what?'_ I thought, golden heart pounding inside my chest for his safety. Although he'd immediately ditch me to save himself, leaving me alone to fight off the bros that amassed around me while he ran, I still cared for him. I would ignore his insults and jokes he made about me being possibly gay or a rapist or anything else and just get on with the job in hand. Sometimes, it would take a little pushing on my sword's behalf to get the bloke going again. There were times when I would do anything including lay down my own life for him, others when I could care less about what he did as long as we got to where we were meant to go. But there was one thing that hurt more than anything else: the fact that he would run ahead if he saw that bloody pumped pig. Piggeh. I didn't like him at all. He weirded me out to beyond words with everything that he said. And Pewdie would _pick him up!_ Disgusting! Not even a bro would stoop to such levels. I will admit, I am jealous of the way Pewdie seems to take more interest in Piggeh than myself. But hey, I am but a statue that has been literally brought to life. Who couldn't forgive me for being jealous? I realised that I had become so caught up in my dark thoughts that I had stopped running after Pewdie. I almost facepalmed at my own stupidity and quickly started off in a jog.

* * *

"Pewdie? Where are you?" I shouted, careful not to disturb anything that may be lurking in the shadows. Shizer it sure was dark here without Pewdie's lantern by my side...

A scream of fear and terror assaulted my ears, making me drive my legs into the fastest sprint I had ever accomplished since becoming human. I rounded corners and cleared obstacles that normally would've taken me a few minutes to do. Not now. Adrenalin was coursing through me, rage and fear building up inside me as I neared to where the scream originated from. I heard it again and it shook me terribly. I knew that scream. It was too familiar to forget. It was Pewdie's scream. It seemed to ricochet off the cold merciless walls continuously until it stabbed me unresiding in the chest.

I rounded another corner and was met with a sickening sight. Three different types of bro cornering a defenseless Pewdiepie. He was sobbing in fear, several gashes and cuts covering his face, coating his dirty blonde hair with crimson blood. My stomach lurched, my brain lurching further into action. Immediately I drew my sword and beheaded the first bro, the one with the dislocated jaw. His head neatly dropped from his deformed shoulders and rolled away into the darkness, engulfed seconds after; the remaining bros then pounced. I could feel the sword of the vagina-headed bro slash away at my chest, tearing my golden clothes and a shout of agony. Straight away I pressed a hand to my chest and pulled it away again, seeing fluids coating it. Gold blood. The sight of it alone was enough to make me drive the sharpened blade of my sword deep into the chest of the bro's in retaliation, killing him in one fell swoop. Kicking that one aside, I attacked the penis-monster, using my sword as the best defense: locking the blade inbetween the gaps of the wheel around his neck and pulling it away. Hard. It was enough to rip the wheel away from his neck, effectively and grossly tearing out half of his innards with it. That bro, too, fell to the floor dead.

Panting and with adrenalin still surging through me, I turned to a white-faced Pewdie. I was covered in bro-blood. Grisly. There were rivers of it running down my sword and pooling at my feet... alongside my own golden blood. I hadn't known pain as a statue, so now was a first. But I kept a good stoic face and spoke soothingly to the terrified Swede.

"It's ok now Pewdie, they are gone. They're not gonna get you..." I said, my voice wavering noticeably as the pain in my chest spiked. I pressed my hand to the wound again, feeling the blood glide down my chest, hand and arm. Swiftly, I sheathed my sword again and numbly walked towards where the Swedish man was curled up, still holding my chest as if everything were about to come pouring out onto the floor. But it certainly felt like it. The pain was intense, so intense that all I wanted to do was sit in a corner just like this one and let it pass. Yet I knew that that would mean dying, leading to a heartbroken Pewdie. I couldn't do that. Never. I felt around for the man's lantern, finding it eventually. I pulled it closer and switched it on, wincing at so much aggravation on the wounds.

"S-Stephano?" Pewdie whimpered upon seeing the pain in my blue-gold eyes. I managed a weak smile and nodded, noticing how his baby-blue eyes widened as he saw the blood pouring through my fingers.

"W-What h-happened?" He said shakily, choking back tears and a sob.

"Bros, Pewdie. Those Goddamn bros that cornered you..." I said weakly, my vision blurring terribly that it ruined that face before me. I could not stand any longer, sinking to my knees and shaking in shock. I could hear him rummaging around for bottles of Laudanum although we both knew that he only had one left. I gasped as pain ripped through me again, sending me crumpling to the floor in a golden heap.

"No! Fuck it Stephano you are NOT dying today!" I could hear the muffled shout of the Swede but I was too weak to lift my head or even reply, "Fuck Stephano, you said... you _promised_ you would NEVER leave me! And I am not fahking letting you break that promise!" The despair in his voice only added to my pain as his hands managed to roll me onto my back. I had no energy left in me, my golden shine dimming as I died.

"NEJ! NEJ! NEJ! SLUTA SLUTA! INTE DIN JAVLA VAGAR DO PA MIG!" He screamed at me in Swedish, uncapping the last bottle of Laudanum and pressing it to my dulled lips. "Drick Stephano... drick..." He sobbed.

Willing for his pain to end, I drank unsteadily, feeling the Laudanum slowly healing my wounds and replacing the blood I had lost. But that was when the pain had become too much and, no sooner than I had finished the Laudanum, my mind went thick with fog and my body became heavy. Vision was slowly dying on me and blackening the world around me, but I had time to think one last thought.

_'Is this what it is like to die...?'_

And the world went black.


	4. Bros From The BroArmy To The Rescue

_**Pewdie's POV**_

**I sobbed, not caring for any bros that may find us, into Stephano's golden top. I prayed for him to come back to me, please... Tears rolled down my cheeks and splashed down onto his and oh how I wished that they would hold the answer.**

"**Please... Please Stephano..." I sobbed, hiccuping as I clinged tightly to my best bro as if he were about to drop off the face of the game. My sanity dribbled lower and lower, making my cries for Stephano to come back louder and louder. But I didn't care anymore. Stephano was gone. Confusion clouded my face when I spotted the discarded bottle of Laudanadadadum on the floor by my knees.**

_**'But... I gave him that... it's a healing potion... what the fahk?'**_** I thought, my brow furrowing deeply as I carefully parted the rips in Stephano's shirt, exposing the crimson scars below.**

_**Scars...**_

**Wait, scars?! That means that the Laudanadadadum worked! And Stephano didn't die! Or did he? I was too confused to know any different now, my lantern burning away valuable oil as I cradled Stephano's head in my lap, still sobbing endlessly. A clang sounded off somewhere, deeper into the darkness, but I refused to leave my bro behind. I couldn't leave him, not after all that he had done for me. Never. We were bros, and bros didn't ditch each other forever.**

_**Forever...**_

**But he was gone. Stephano was gone. And he wasn't coming back. Ever. I had blown it, running off into the darkness and danger like that. The laughs from previous jokes and lighter moments echoed painfully inside my head, my ears starting to throb as they grew louder and louder.**

"_**You are such an idiot Pewdie..."**_

"_**Aww c'mon... be a bro Stephano..."**_

"_**Pewdie! I waited for you! Where did you go?"**_

**It hurt me too much to hear anymore. I screamed for it to stop, my screams echoing around the castle and scaring, probably, the crap outta the bros elsewhere. But I didn't care anymore. I was too insane now to do so. A thud sounded near to us, followed swiftly by a yelp of pain. Upon instinct, I grabbed Stephano's gold sword and hefted it as I knelt by my friend. The sword was longer than my arm and, therefore, much heavier than I had anticipated. My vision blurred so much that I couldn't even see the end of the sword.**

"**Shit why am I so goddamn drunk?" I questioned myself before righting where the blade was pointing. I could see a dark-ish figure accompanied by three others walking towards me. One was a red-tinted figure, one was a grey-tinted figure and the last was green-tinted. But my vision was too blurred and murky to make them out properly, all I could see were four different coloured splodges walking towards me. Then the green-tinted one spoke in an all-too-familiar voice.**

"**Pewdie? Oh my God what happened to Stephano? Are you ok? I told you to use Chairmode Pewdie..." He had an almost wispy voice, childlike in some aspects, as he soon overtook the others and slowly paced closer and closer. I couldn't move back so I stood, challenging him to come closer. I didn't recognise any of them, or at least, not anymore. Had I known them, their names have been forgotten by the insanity overpowering me.**

"**Howwhoasmldjgowdjgsdf..." I slurred, my mouth failing me just as I needed it desperately. Something told me that they were part of my Amnesia BroArmy, like a gut instinct. The darker figure's 'face' reminded me of Slenderman, that white-faced, black tentacled rapist creep whom of which I had come across so many times and ran away in fear at. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and when I had opened them, Slenderman's twin was towering above me with his rapist friends.**

**I shrieked, lunging forwards with the sword-point destined for Slendy's crotch, but was caught mid-action by two sets of strong hands. I thrashed and dropped Steph's sword in doing so, feeling the sets of hands trying to hold me still as I panicked; my headphones slipped from my head to around my neck as I struggled against my captors, pulling my hair into my eyes so I couldn't see shit.**

"**Pewdie! Stop! It's us!" A thick, French-accented voice spoke. For a second I thought it was Stephano again until I saw his dimmed golden colour reflecting off the green-tinted man's glasses. Glasses? But.. there were no other humans here in Amnesia except for Martin, the Teleporting Naked Guys and Alexandr... but Alexandr was dead, the TNGs were always dead and I didn't see Martin anymore...**

**I felt a pair of muscled-ish arms wrap tightly around me, all of the figures being so much taller than me, and pinning me against their body. Then, a bottle was shoved into my mouth and the contents tipped down my throat chuggy-chug style. I coughed, choked and spluttered as the last of the potion slid down my throat and into my systems. Then my vision started to return to me and only then did I realise that it was a Sanity Potion. But that didn't stop me from panicking and continue struggling when someone replaced my headphones on top of my head.**

"**Pewdie! For God's sake, calm down! It's just me! Mr Chair!" The wispier voice cried out, holding me still again. I froze, not believing for a second what I had just heard.**

"**M-Mr Ch-Ch-Chair?" I stuttered, unsure of myself in their presence.**

"**Yeah Pewdie, t'is me. Mr Chair," Mr Chair said, the sound of his voice alone enough to make me relax completely into his grip. There were a million questions running through my head at a million miles an hour, all of them preparing to come tumbling from my mouth in a matter of seconds.**

"**Pewdie, no doubt you are wondering how the hell we're all human-ish now," said the French-accented bloke, "But you need to keep yourself together while we get you and Stephano out of here. Understood?" I nodded vaguely, still uncertain of who that was speaking. Then it clicked. There was only one bro I had with the same or similar voice before Stephano's.**

"**Skully?!" I cried, my vision finally clearing as I saw Slendy's twin step in front of me, now seeing it as Skully. He nodded and smiled, his gaunt white face and sunken black-rimmed eyes examining every inch of my blood-streaked face.**

"**Yes Pewdie, it is I, Skully. Jennifer and Piggeh are here too but you will be introduced formally at another point. Right now, you need to be gotten out of here as does Stephano. Got it?" He said, stepping out of my line of sight.**

"**But Stephano's dead!" I said, tears threatening to blow my mask that I wore around these guys.**

"**He isn't, Pewdie!" Mr Chair spoke up, still holding me tight against him, "Stephano will be A-Ok... once we get him to where we need to go!" I fought my way out of Mr Chair's grip and looked up as he stood, towering above me like Stephano did. My mouth dropped open as I saw how tall even _Jennifer_ was compared to me, hoping... no... _praying_ that this was just a terrible dream. But it wasn't.**

**Mr Chair was around the same height as Stephano, around 6'3" I think, and was wearing a green sweater, as his usual green fabric in Chairmode, over a white shirt with neatly folded cuffs, neat black trousers and a strange beret of the same green on his light-brown haired head accompanied by a pair of thin-rimmed half-moon glasses that almost balanced on his nose. His eyes were a browny-green colour and he looked totally calm despite the major shit going on here. Then I noticed the cufflinks he had: two tiny chairs. I smiled faintly before examining the others that also towered above me.**

**Skully, well he was a bit like Slenderman: quite long limbs but they didn't quite stretch as far as Slendy's. He was wearing a white shirt with patches of tinged red all over it with similar black trousers as Mr Chair's. His hair was a matted black mess on his white-faced head, those almost creepy black-rimmed sunken eyes standing out like... I don't know what really. I noticed that he had a tattoo on his left cheek that stretched down his neck, a tattoo of a skull. Makes sense I guess. He IS Skully after all. My creepy friend stood at 6'0" dead. Literally dead. He was so pale that it only made sense for him to be dead. Creepy shit...**

**Those two were the only bros that I recognised and had time to take in their details before Mr Chair helped Skully lift Stephano to his feet, Stephano's head dipping down so much that I couldn't see his face. Tears instantly began to prick my blue eyes as I saw Mr Chair and Skully having to practically _pick_ Stephano up and walk. I felt another two pairs of hands begin guiding me away from the trio and down the darkened corridor, someone pushing my lantern into my shaking hands. I was too exhausted to even note what they looked like but I knew that it was Piggeh and Jennifer that were guiding me down the corridors.**

**For several hours I walked until I was too exhausted to walk any further. My legs had been shaking all the way to the safer wing of Brennenburg's layout, making it harder to walk properly. And it didn't help when TNGs were teleporting left right and fucking center. But I didn't have the energy left to scream or run like a pussy away. Soon we reached the end of the corridor and I just collapsed into a shivering, panting pile on the floor. My eyes started to grow heavy as sleep tried to possess my body, winning the pathetic battle I was putting up. Soft chatter could be heard miles away from where I was: paradise. I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up bridal-style and carry me down the remaining bit of corridor. My eyes slid closed completely and I swear I thought I saw Stephano in that dream. But who knows? It was just me... needing... sleep...**

_**Sleep...**_

**So I slept.**


	5. Siblings And An Unwanted Guest

**A/N: Hi, sorry for taking so long for this chapter but I lost my will to write a couple of days ago and I got depressed as a result... Too depressed to write. I am terribly sorry for that but I hope you enjoy this chapter. As with the other chapters, 1-3, it's in Stephano's POV... which I forgot to include... Oops... Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

"_Will they be ok?"_

"_I don't know! Do I look remotely like a doctor?"_

"_You REALLY want me to answer that, Mr Chair?"_

"_No... Not really, Piggeh..."_

The world swam into focus around me, bringing with it the dull pain in my chest too, and I could just about make out the wispy voice of Mr Chair and the 'seductive' tone of Piggeh. I blinked a couple of times before sitting up and was greeted with a fresh wave of pain as well as dizziness. Immediately my hand went to my head as I tried to keep the world upright.

"Whoa, Stephano!" I heard Piggeh cry out, "Careful brah!" Just as I almost dipped into unconsciousness again, two pairs of hands steadied me and forced me back down onto the bed I was lying on. My vision then cleared alongside my mind.

"Hehe, you took quite a hit there Stephano, sacrificing yourself to save Pewdie like that!" Mr Chair said, half-laughing nervously as my wounds were redressed in cleaner bandages.

_Pewdie..._

My eyes widened as I realised that I had passed out on Pewdie, leaving him alone in the dwindling lantern light. I forced my way up and out of my friends' grip, swung my legs over the edge of the bed and promptly collapsed onto the floor, my strength leaving me rapidly.

"P-Pewdie..." I croaked, my voice failing, "W-Where's P-Pewdie?" That was all I could think; for once, I was actually scared for him. Yes, even I feel fear sometimes and this is one of them.

"'E is resting, Stephano, like you should be too." Came a thick French voice, a strong pair of hands pulling me to my feet again and forcing me to sit on the bed. I turned my head and saw my almost-twin Skully seated beside me, a look of annoyance apparent on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"What did I do now, Skully? You look pissed-off." I stated bluntly, reading my bro like a book. While we looked completely different, we are both the same; our voices and roles in the war against the Barrels were exactly the same – French and half-French. Protect and guide Pewdie. Simple as that. However I knew that Skully, while he was older than me, disapproved of my over-protective instinct of PewDiePie and my brash decisions. But it wasn't like he was much better! He too made stupid decisions in the face of danger and imminent death, as well as being over-protective of Pewdie. And yet he still criticises me for it... Stupid big bro...

"Well, you _did_ nearly get yourself killed as well Pewdie! _And_ you left 'im for ze bros while you zhought it would be very clever to pass out on 'im!" Skully said, standing and squaring his shoulders as I did the same, both of us confronting each other as we glared into the other's eyes.

"Uh.. hey guys?" Mr Chair spoke up nervously, readjusting his glasses, "Can... Can we not fight each other?"

"Shut UP Mr Chair!" Skully snapped, his glare of hatred that burned into my golden eyes not faltering for a second. My patience with him shattered, punching him square in the ribs as he dared to speak to Mr Chair like that.

"Don't speak to Mr Chair like that you French bastard!" I shouted at him, losing all cool I had as I saw him crumple to the floor. But I barely had time to register what came next.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE TREAT ME LIKE THAT!" He roared back at me, pushing himself from the floor quickly and locking me in a _very _tightheadlock, not giving a shit about my wounds. I struggled in his grip, knowing that all effort was futile but I didn't give in to him. Skully would, behind Pewdie's back, bully me and beat me up just because I was Pewdie's favoured companion amongst the Amnesia BroArmy. I felt Skully's bony yet strong arm pull my head up as he spat into my face words like poison.

"Just because you are his favoured, does not mean you can act like an absolute asshole in front of Pewdie!" Skully hissed at me, "Understood, _little _brother?" I winced as he both tightened his grip and spat 'little' out as if it were burning his tongue. I merely growled at him.

_'He has the audacity to call me that in front of everyone? I fucking hate him!'_ I yelped as I received a bone knee to the ribs, winding me as I dropped to the floor and gagged in a desperate attempt to breath. I could feel the floor creaking and shifting where Skully moved to kick me again but, as my breath returned and I looked up, I saw Piggeh and Mr Chair restraining him, dirty mouthed insults flying from all three of their mouths.

I've always hated being the younger sibling to Skully, but it meant that I was closer to Pewdie's age and therefore making us able to become better friends. However that also meant that Skully, being a lot older and less friendly with Pewdie, envied me for our inseparable friendship. I managed to force myself to a standing position, my arm wrapped around my middle where my brother's kick landed the first time, and heard a gasp from behind me. I could immediately place it and horror filled my heart as I turned to see PewDiePie's whitened face at the scene he had undoubtedly walked in on.

"What... What happened?" He said, his voice strangled by a sob at his best bros fighting among themselves.

"Pewdie..." I began, Skully then jumping in and cutting me off swiftly.

"We had a... _disagreement_... Stephano thought it would be clever to move off without you." I whirled around glaring at my brother, only to be caught by his hand on my shoulder as he leaned down to speak to me, "Listen very carefully, little brother," he said unbelievably quietly, "You make one attempt to unveil the truth to Pewdie, and I swear to the Shadow that I will leave you for the bros. Comprende?" His grip tightened on my shoulder, making me wince.

"C-Comprende..." I said just as quietly, my shoulder beginning to ache terribly.

"Good." Skully said before releasing my shoulder and spinning me back around to face PewDiePie.

"Stephano? Why... Why would you leave me alone?!" Pewdie cried, tears beginning to prick his blue eyes. I winced again, feeling the pain of his words stabbing my heart.

"I... You were... I..." I growled softly at my own demise, for I had no answer ready nor decent enough.

"Because, my poor Pewdie, he doesn't like you anymore..." Came a soft yet cold voice from somewhere in the room. We all spun on our heels to see a_-_

"_HUMAN BARREL?!"_ We all cried out in pure disbelief, our eyes wide as hell. The Barrel laughed menacingly before standing from where he was crouched in the corner.

"Yes, 'tis me. A Barrel. But what are you gonna do about it?" He grinned a fanged and feral grin, his canine teeth sharp and pointed at the tips. The Barrel was wearing a tattered dark-brown-and-light-brown pinstriped jacket, ripped dark jeans and those damned Barrel glasses.

"BARREL?! WHAT THE HELL BRO?!" Pewdie exploded in fury, glaring daggers at said Barrel.

"U mad Bro?" The Barrel grinned devilishly, sticking up two fingers to the rest of us as he moved and closed the gap between him and Pewdie. No sooner than the Barrel had moved I reacted; drawing my sword and pressing the knife-sharp blade to the Barrel's throat.

"What do you want, Barrel?" I spat, fury building up inside me and threatening to make me drive the blade home to kill the treacherous Barrel. But he merely grinned that same feral grin again before pulling out his own dagger and pressing it against my own throat. Both of us were now locked in a tight situation – I move, I kill the Barrel and myself. The Barrel moves, he kills me and himself. And I wasn't ready to die just yet, my duty and purpose to protect Pewdie had not been accomplished... Nor could I leave him to Skully's deceptive ways. I growled as the Barrel leaned in with that very annoying feral smile on his face, his wooden breath staining my nostrils.

"Ohh I just want what every Barrel wants, old friend..." He purred, pressing the dagger further into my throat. If I moved back now, he would strike me down and then turn on my bros. Something I could not allow to happen. Yet, the way he replied made me want to keep him alive for information... To not kill him just yet...

"And what would that be?" I growled, pressing the blade of my sword further into the Barrel's throat. And then those words came, as sharp as a knife and as cold as flint

"To kill PewDiePie..."


	6. Betrayal

**Pewdie's POV**

**I stared at the Barrel. Those words felt like they had pierced me through, sending a cold chill down my spine. I blinked before I realised that the Barrel had moved away from Stephano, breaking the strong lock they were in with their weapons. Then I realised that I was trembling. Me, a full grown man if a little bit of a pussy at times, was trembling. Not because it was cold, even though it was, but because of the Barrel's words. Yet I stood my ground, glaring defiantly and half-heartedly at the bastard, those annoying Barrel shades slowly driving me mad.**

"**You... WHAT?!" My other bros cried out in unison, Piggeh and Mr Chair's voices louder than the rest but with Jennifer and Skully close behind in volume. That made me feel safer and know that they would never let anything happen to me. Except... there was one voice whose I didn't hear. Stephano's. I looked at him as I slowly made my way around to where Mr Chair and co were, my blue eyes scanning his face that was half-hidden by his headdress, drinking every detail thirstily.**

**Stephano looked, unbelievably, quite young. Around my age or probably about a year or so younger. Strands of gold hair were swept across his face, similarly to my hairstyle, with some that fell into his goldy-blue eyes. Man that was cool and I often wished my hair would do that. I have never really known what lies under Stephano's gold headdress, and we often joked that he was bald or had frizzy hair or even ginger hair, but I knew that he didn't. I just kept getting so curious about that.**

_**'Perhaps I should pull it off his head when he's fallen asleep on guard duty...' **_**I thought mischeviously. Then, an all-too-familiar voice broke my train of thought. It was so quiet that, had we not been in silence while glaring at the Barrel, we would've missed it. Something that hurt. Something that drove the final thorn into my Gamer heart.**

"**I will assist you..."**

**Time slowed down to a slow and steady pulse. A perfect silence settled over us all in the room. My heart nearly stopped. My mouth went dry and my ears nearly burst from the silence. I stopped breathing, as did the rest of my bros. Then, as I registered who had said that, tears began to fall from my baby blue eyes.**

"**B-But... S-Stephano... I... I th-thought... Y-you were a... b-bro?!" I said, my voice wavering at my bro's words.**

**Was Stephano really working for the Barrels?**

**Did I honestly trust him with my life in every second of Amnesia?**

**Was he even my friend from the beginning?**

* * *

Stephano's POV

Although I didn't turn to face Pewdie I could still see the trust fade from those icey blue eyes out of the corner of my golden ones. It felt so real. Had I really said that? Was I really working for the Barrels? Then it hit me. I didn't say that. My mouth had been closed when whoever it was spoke. I stepped back from the grinning Barrel, fear and hatred fighting for a place in my eyes.

"What? N-No! I didn't... I never-" I had no words to dig myself out of this hole.

"Ohhh but Stephano, you did! You said that to poor PewDiePie... How must he feel? Rejected? Betrayed? He did _trust _you after all..." The Barrel said slickly, grinning and stepping forwards.

"We're leaving. Now." Skully and Mr Chair said together, ushering everyone out. I could only watch in despair as everyone I had worked so hard to keep safe walk past me, shooting me dirty looks that clearly stated 'You sick, dirty bastard'. Piggeh and Mr Chair each gently guided Pewdie, a broken mess of tears, out the door; Piggeh deliberately pushing past me in disgust, his pinky-red pig ears on his strawberry-pink-haired head the last thing I saw before they left.

I was so broken, so alone. With no one but enemies surrounding me as I could feel my own tears sliding down my cheeks. But I hadn't the heart nor strength to wipe them away.

"Well well well, Stephano, what are we going to do with you now, hmm?" The Barrel said, grinning that same god-damn fucking grin again for the millionth time. Rage and fury reaching a crescendo inside me, almost driving me forwards and killing the Barrel where he stood. Oh how I had a lust for his blood to be on my hands, dripping down my sword and pooling around my feet. It would feel _glorious_, a victory worth having just knowing that I had murdered one of a billion treacherous, conniving little piles of shit. Not worthy of anything in the universe. Dirt. That is all Barrels are. Dirt on the sole of my shoe. On any other day I'd be feeling good about these dark and morbid thoughts, very good. Because I'd have someone to share them with. PewDiePie. But now he was hurt and no doubt would never trust me again... Never... And never was a long time... Our broship had been destroyed to say the least. And was most likely never going to be mended.

I could only just stand there, and cry.

* * *

_Mr Chair's POV_

_After hearing what Stephano had said my mind was set. I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Just like the others. Piggeh and Skully were talking lowly in the room we were in, corridors away from where that traitor was. Jennifer was perched against a desk with tears tracing down her cheeks. Unbelievably, unlike how Pewdie always portrayed her, Jennifer was not fat. She was actually quite slim with a few curves in her figure. Jet black hair that cascaded to just above the base of her spine that had a pink bow in it, with stone grey eyes that seemed dull now, not shining anymore. Her skin was actually fairly dark-ish too, a huge contrast to the pale white Skully was. Jennifer was also wearing a grey turtle-neck sweater with black jeans that had a rock-like pattern to them and around her neck was a small stone pendant on a necklace_

_I was sat next to Pewdie on the green-velveted bed, holding him in a tight embrace as he sobbed into my green sweater, leaving massive tearstains. The Swede's smaller body heaved with each sob as I rubbed his back reassuringly, but my heart wasn't in it. We had all been shattered by Stephano's sudden team-change. Or had he been with the Barrel's all along? None of us knew or could tell. But that had been ten minutes ago. Ten minutes ago our friendship with Stephano had been broken forever. And forever was a long time. I then noticed that Pewdie's sobbing had stopped and he had fallen asleep on my shoulder, his headphones slipping over his face. I smiled briefly before gently laying the Swede down on the bed, removing his headphones carefully and standing, something settling not quite right in my mind. It was what Stephano had said, but I knew he would never say that. I had known Stephano the longest, even when we were just a chair and a statue long before Pewdie came and named us. Muttering a quick "I'll be right back" to Jennifer, I cautiously opened the door and headed back to where Stephano presumably still was._

_My mind was going into overdrive what with all the numerous ideas flooding it, all of them screaming at me that I had missed something. Something so obvious that it wasn't surprising that I needed glasses to see. Upon approaching the room where Stephano hopefully still was, I heard talking. Two voices. No wait, _three_. The Barrel, Stephano's French-Egyptian and another French-Egyptian._

'The hell is that...?'_ I thought to myself, slowly pacing closer to the door that was left wide open and undisturbed since we left._

"_I hate you so much now..."_

"_Oh but why? We saved you from the pain that would undoubtly fill you when Pewdie left you forever!"_

"_Pewdie would NEVER do that! I know him, you don't!" I heard Stephano say defiantly to the other French-Egyptian but I could tell that he was just as confused as we were, just as uncertain._

"_Are you certain, brother?" Came that same French-Egyptian voice again. Sounding so much alike to Stephano's yet colder and more... hateful. I leant against the wall silently thinking of anyone else in Amnesia who had that voice, aside from Stephano and Skully._

_Who..._

_Who had that voice..._

_Wh-_

_I stopped. Straightened abruptly as the scene of Stephano's betrayal replayed in my head on a loop. At the time my velvet-green eyes were scanning the room. Counting everyone in there. I don't know why but I was, something I used to do as a chair. Pass the time, preoccupy myself with other less-distressing things, I suppose. I had counted seven people in there: Pewdie, Stephano, Skully, Jennifer, Piggeh, the Barrel and myself. That was the first time around. The second time? Eight._

_Eight people were there._

_How could I have not noticed him?! He was stood right there, clear as day behind the Barrel! The only twin we have in Pewdie's Amensia! The ONLY other statue! I feel like an absolute arsehole now. I was so blind! If only I had registered who was there for definite and I could have spoken in Stephano's defence! This wouldn't have happened! HE was there! Right THERE!_

_Gonzales._

_Gonzales was Stephano's twin brother. The bronze-edition Stephano as it were. Rumours circulated amongst Pewdie's BroArmy that he worked for the Barrels. I had no idea how true that was until he framed Stephano for saying that he'll help the Barrels in killing PewDiePie. How the hell did Gonzales pull that one off then? How the hell did he manage to stand there for about an hour and not be noticed? That is not possible! And yet it was. I didn't see him, Skully didn't see him, Pewdie or Piggeh or Jennifer didn't see him and neither did Stephano!_

'That dirty little lying bastard!' _I thought to myself in fury. How DARE someone frame MY best bro! My fists clenched tightly but my heart clenched tighter when I risked a peep around the doorframe. There stood Stephano in the middle of the room being circled by Gonzales, the Barrel leaning against the desk so casually that it was painful. Both statues had his sword out, poised for attack, as Stephano kept a golden eye on his twin. I could already see scratches and scars and cuts on Stephano's clothing, gold-red blood seeping through each cut and staining his gold robes. Gonzales was trying to kill his own brother by cutting him off from his friends, the friends that would be so ready to leap to his side and aid him in the battle. But by faking Stephano's guilt, that shattered that._

'I gotta tell Pewdie about this! And quick!' _I thought quickly, pulling back from the terrible scene that burned its way into my mind and facing the darkened corridor again. A low growling alerted me to a bro coming and my mind leapt into action; driving my legs as hard as I could I sprinted back to where Pewdie and my bros were._

_Left, right, left again, past Jennifer's rock-block, past the Piggeh gangbang and through the arch._

_Soon I reached the room where it was a Safe Room. Very few of these lay scattered around Amnesia, special charms and spells on the rooms protecting the Gamer (and friends in this case) from any attack incluidng TNGs, Barrels, Bros and Untrusted Statues. But I was running too fast to slow down and ran straight into the door, my glasses cracking and falling to the floor._

"_Ow..."_


End file.
